


Cantaloupe Jam

by whetherwoman



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom David Rose, Explicit Consent, Jam Basket Exchange, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, oh boy is that consent eXXXplicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman
Summary: Patrick had been in a mood all day. David could attribute it to the shipping delay on the order of body milk, or the vendor who called right during the morning rush to renegotiate his contract, or fact that Patrick's favorite blue pen ran out of ink and he was forced to use black. But the truth was, Patrick had just woken up in A Mood.On the positive side, there was one thing that always, always worked when Patrick got like this.On the negative side... sometimes it took a lot to get Patrick to admit he wanted it.Like, alot, a lot.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 38
Kudos: 325





	Cantaloupe Jam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unkindravens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/gifts).



> This is for unkindravens in the Jam Basket Exchange, only uhhhhhhh nine months late??? I'm very sorry about that. But I made it eventually? I hope you like it!

David broke first. "Are you going to ask for it?"

Patrick had been in a mood all day. David could attribute it to the shipping delay on the order of body milk, or the vendor who called right during the morning rush to renegotiate his contract, or fact that Patrick's favorite blue pen ran out of ink and he was forced to use black. But the truth was, Patrick had just woken up in A Mood.

On the positive side, there was one thing that always, always worked when Patrick got like this.

On the negative side... sometimes it took a lot to get Patrick to admit he wanted it.

Like, a _lot_ , a lot.

Patrick was by the sink, where he had very aggressively and pointedly been washing dishes. When David had spoken, he'd stopped, but he hadn't turned around. Luckily for David, the slope of his shoulders was extremely expressive. "No," Patrick said to the sink.

David just barely managed not to laugh. "Okay," he said, and waited.

Patrick didn't say anything.

"Guess I'll just... read this book, then," David said, and reached at random for the one on top of the stack on the coffee table. He opened it. Flipped a page. In this head, he counted _3... 2... 1..._

"Okay!" Patrick said, and turned around. He was scowling ferociously. He was adorable. "Fine, I want it."

"Hm," David said, looking back down at his book. "Doesn't sounds like you do."

"David," Patrick said, low and warning. "Don't push me."

"Really?" David said, looking up. He arched one eyebrow at Patrick until Patrick's eyes fell. Patrick's throat bobbed as he swallowed. "Patrick," David said seriously, and waited until Patrick met his eyes. "Ask for it."

Patrick's breath quickened, but he crossed his arms. "I don't know, David," he said with a tilt of his head. "You seem like you have something specific in mind. Maybe you should ask for it."

"Oh my god, you're so stubborn!" David stood up, annoyed. " _Maybe_ I should just make you take it."

And of course, that was what made Patrick's arms uncross and his mouth fall open.

"Really," David said, trying to hold on to annoyed but ending up mostly intrigued. He took a step toward Patrick and let himself look down Patrick's body and up again, watched Patrick watch him do it.

"Maybe you should," Patrick said, half sullen and half breathless.

"Just to be perfectly clear," David said softly, "You're asking me to hold you down. Push you down?" Patrick swallowed, but nodded infinitesimally, a quick jerk of his head. "Push you down over my lap, and make you take a spanking?"

Patrick opened his mouth, then closed it. He cleared his throat. David waited.

"Yes," Patrick said, his voice breaking.

"Okay, well, I'm not going to," David said, taking a step back and enjoying the way Patrick swayed towards him unconsciously. "Because there is no fucking way we are going to do that without talking about it first."

"Oh my god," Patrick said, and actually rolled his eyes. David would have called him out on it, except for the smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"No," David said with relish. He sat back down on the couch and patted the seat beside him. "Come on. Relax."

"Uh huh," Patrick said, but his smile was growing now, sweet and real. David couldn't help his answering smile. Patrick might be stubborn—god, was Patrick ever stubborn—but on days like today, it was the thinnest coverup for how much he wanted it. How much he'd do to get it. 

Patrick walked over to join David on the couch. His eyes flickered to the carpet by David's feet, and for one wild second David thought—but Patrick sat down on the couch next to David, his hands settling on his thighs with a tell-tale nervous rub.

"Hey," David said softly, and leaned in to kiss Patrick, quick and close-mouthed. 

"Hey," Patrick said back. He was still smiling, but the tell-tale set of his shoulders was tense, his fingertips white against his thighs. So, Patrick wasn't going to make it easy, David thought, his heartbeat speeding up a little. Patrick was going to make him work for it. David wasn't opposed.

"So," he began, choosing his words carefully. "You have some options."

"Can't you just, you know, fuck me?" Patrick started to gesture illustratively, then stopped himself with a grimace. 

"I could. But that's not what you want."

"It is," Patrick insisted, his eyes darting down and to the side.

"Okay," David allowed. "But it's not all you want."

Patrick sucked a breath of air in through his nose. Then, carefully, deliberately, he nodded.

"I'm going to make you say it," David said, as gently as he knew how. "You know I am."

Patrick nodded again. 

"So maybe we could just—" David waved his hand in the air. "Skip the part where you're embarrassed and I'm tender and supportive, and just go right to the part where you beg me to spank you?"

"Tender and supportive, huh?" Patrick said, but he was laughing and leaning forward to kiss David, a real kiss this time, all hot wet teasing promise. "David," he said into David's mouth. "David, would you please spank me?"

"Mmhm, yes, I will," David said, and he was smiling too hard to really kiss Patrick but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. Except— "Okay, but also," he said, pulling back.

Patrick groaned.

"Do you want me to hold you down and make you?" David continued relentlessly. "Because I'd be into that, but I don't like—it's not fun for me if you're saying no. I'd enjoy it more if you're, you know, verbally appreciative."

"I can do that," Patrick said, taking David's hand. "I know how much you like verbal appreciation—"

"Okay," David said, because that was definitely meant as a dig.

"—so for instance, if I resisted physically but said _yes, push me down, make me take it, you're so strong, I want you to_?" Patrick said, grinning. "That would work for you?"

David cleared his throat. "Um. Yes. That would—yes."

"Okay," Patrick said softly, and leaned in for another kiss.

"Okay, but—" David said, leaning back, and Patrick groaned again, letting his head drop onto David's shoulder.

"What," he said, slightly muffled.

"Just want us to be on the same page, honey," David said, the hand Patrick wasn't holding coming up to stroke over the nape of Patrick's neck. Patrick shivered against him, just a little, barely noticeable. "I'm going to push you down, and then I'm going to spank you, and then what? How do you want to come?"

Patrick took a deep breath into David's shoulder. David let him stay there, hiding his face. There'd be plenty of time to push him later.

But Patrick surprised him. He picked up his head and met David's eyes. "I want to come on your thighs," he said, quiet but clear. "I want to rub off on your thighs while you spank me." Since this was what Patrick had done every other time David had spanked him, eagerly and with abandon, this was not surprising in the least. Not that David was complaining, at all. David was about to agree enthusiastically when Patrick added, "and then I want you to come in my mouth."

"Um," David objected. "Excuse me, I thought I was going to fuck you."

"Excuse _me_ ," Patrick said, only a little mockingly. "I thought you asked what I want."

"But you literally said, two seconds ago—oh my god," David said, giving up and switching to a different tactic. "It's just, I was thinking," he said, letting his voice drop and his hand sneak down Patrick's back and under his waistband, "I was imagining, if I fucked you, your skin would be so hot and oversensitive. Maybe I'd make you cry for me."

Patrick opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His eyes were very dark, pupils blown wide, David noted with satisfaction.

"Then," David said, his fingertips reaching the top of Patrick's crack, "I'd pull out and come all over your red ass."

"I," Patrick started, a little hoarse. "I can see the benefits of that scenario, I guess." He swallowed and seemed to pull himself together. "But David, I really, really want to suck your cock." David couldn't help his reaction to that, and Patrick, who was a complete shit and knew exactly what he was doing to David, actually _batted his fucking eyelashes_ and added, "Please, David, will you let me suck your cock?"

"Fuck," David said, comprehensively. "Okay. Okay. I'll make you a deal."

"Uh huh, I'm listening," Patrick said, and lowered his head until he could set his teeth gently on the side of David's neck, which was playing extremely unfair.

"If you—oh, fuck—if you don't come," David said, a little breathier than he intended to, "if you keep yourself from coming while I'm spanking you, you can suck me off."

Patrick froze against David's neck, and David fought a smile. He was betting on Patrick's competitive nature to get him to take the challenge, but—they both knew there was no way Patrick would win. Patrick really liked being spanked—really, _really_ liked it, like _nonverbal writhing_ liked it, like _one time he came, begged David to keep going, then came again_ liked it. Granted, Patrick really, really liked sucking cock, too. But David was pretty sure that in this case, he had the upper hand. Literally. 

Patrick took a deep breath, then pulled back. The air on David's neck where Patrick's mouth had been sent a chill straight to his cock, already half-hard. "Okay," Patrick said softly. "You're on."

They stared at each other for a second. Patrick licked his lips, a quick flicker of pink tongue, and David felt his heart rate rise, noticed Patrick's breath speed up infinitesimally. The whole world seemed to hold still on its axis.

Then, David lunged.

He had his hands around Patrick's wrists before Patrick could move, but that was the only advantage he got. Patrick immediately pushed back, tried to twist away, _really_ tried, and Patrick was _strong_. It took everything David had to keep his hold, bend Patrick's arms back and take away his leverage, throw his entire body at Patrick until Patrick was on his back on the couch, hands above his head, David on top of him. Patrick was panting already, his eyes dark and huge.

"Yellow," David said softly, and Patrick stilled underneath him.

"David?" he said. "You okay?"

"Hm, that's my line," David said. He loosened his grasp on Patrick's wrists but didn't let go. "I just needed to—this is working for you? Is this what you wanted?"

Patrick's mouth quirked. "Yes," he said, deeply certain. "It's really, really working for me." He moved his hips gently under David, and even through Patrick's jeans David could feel how hard he was. 

"Okay," David said, trying to bite back a smile. "And I'm not hurting you?"

"No," Patrick said, but David raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "Okay, yes, you were holding my wrists a little tight, but I liked it." He swallowed visibly and said, almost inaudible, "Don't stop."

"I won't," David said, equally quiet, intimate. "I won't. Just one more question." He squeezed Patrick's wrists again. "Are you going to let me move you to the bed?"

Patrick's lips parted. He looked David in the eye. "No."

Patrick gave a heave and pushed David up, the tendons of his neck bulging distractingly. But although Patrick might, technically, be stronger than David, he was also extremely predictable, and David already had one foot on the ground ready to use Patrick's momentum to pull him to his feet. He used the leverage to spin Patrick around, wrench one arm high behind his back, and use every centimeter of advantage David's height gave him to shove Patrick over to the bed. Patrick fought back; Patrick fought back hard, and David might not have been able to keep going except for how Patrick was also saying, "Yes, do it, harder, I want it, make me, David, make me," and David did it, David did it harder, David made him.

By the time David gave one last shove to throw Patrick on to the bed, he was sweating and the coffee table and two chairs had been knocked over. David didn't give Patrick any time to recover, just threw himself down on top of him. He thrust against Patrick's ass, hard, shocking a groan out of him.

"Unfair," Patrick panted. "Fuck—David—fuck me—"

"You wish," David ground out, pulled back enough for Patrick to—predictably—flip himself over, then let his entire weight come down hard. Patrick let out a very unflattering 'oof', but his hips were also jerking up under David's, his cock undeniably hard.

David wrenched one of Patrick's arms up above his head, then the other, and then he couldn't wait a second longer and leaned down to take Patrick's mouth. It was rough, all heat and teeth, both of them breathing too hard to try for any finesse. 

"Yes," Patrick panted into David's mouth. "David, fuck, hold me tighter—" and that was all the warning David got before Patrick wrenched hard at David's hold on his wrists, twisted away from him until the muscles of his arms bulged and the tendons of his neck stood out. David tightened his grip around Patrick's wrists until Patrick's skin turned white under his fingers, shoved his hands up higher, let his full weight come down right on Patrick's cock until Patrick was gasping and whining underneath him.

David grinned down at him, and Patrick grinned back, his mouth open and wild. "Gonna let me take your clothes off?" David said, low and challenging.

"What do you think?" Patrick retorted.

"Mm," David said, putting more of his weight on Patrick's wrists and pushing himself up a little. "I think you are, actually. I think you're going to hold on, right—here—" and he pushed Patrick's hands up until they hit the bars of the headboard.

"Why?" Patrick said, even though David knew he knew the answer. "Why would I—"

"Because," David said, and leaned in close. "Because I said so."

They were suspended like that for a long moment, and then Patrick let out a shuddering breath and wrapped his fingers around the bars.

"Say you will," David insisted, giving his wrists a tight squeeze. "Say it, what you're going to do for me."

"I'm going to hold on," Patrick said, low but clear.

"Because?" David prompted, just for the flush he knew it would send down Patrick's cheeks to his neck, under the collar of his sweater.

"Because," Patrick said, and swallowed. "Because you said so."

"That's right," David said, the hot thrill of satisfaction going straight down his spine to his cock. He raked his hands down Patrick's arms, pressing on sensitive skin until Patrick twisted involuntarily, but didn't let go. "Good," David murmured, and didn't miss the shiver that went through Patrick's body, the way his jaw clenched and then relaxed.

He kept going, moving his hands down Patrick's sides, making Patrick squirm under the pressure, until he could push his hands under the hem of Patrick's sweater. He paused and looked up at Patrick's face. Patrick was looking back at him. Patrick's mouth was open, and his eyes were dark, and when he met David's gaze he swallowed. His knuckles were white, clenched around the bars above his head.

David took a breath, then in one movement pushed Patrick's sweater all the way up and over his head.

"What—" Patrick said, muffled, the shirt still over his face, and David pushed it a little farther, just enough to let Patrick breathe, and then he had to lean down and put his mouth on all that gorgeous tender skin.

He licked at the inside of Patrick's bicep, just to warn him, then set his teeth in it. He didn't bite, not hard, not really, but the pressure was enough to pull a loud whine out of Patrick, high and breathy. David sucked, hard, then let himself move lower, pushed his nose right into Patrick's armpit and inhaled where Patrick smelled strong and musky and _real_. God, David would usually hate this, would object in the strongest terms to the suggestion that he bury his face in Patrick's sweat and huff him like a teenager with a Sharpie, but right now it was everything he wanted: Patrick squirming under his hands, Patrick's moans in his ears, Patrick's smell, Patrick's taste, Patrick everywhere.

He licked and bit his way down Patrick's chest, pausing to worry at one nipple, suck a bruise below Patrick's ribs, until he got to Patrick's waistband and paused. Patrick had gone silent, and David had to—just check in. Had to know, for sure, whether Patrick was still with him.

Patrick had fought his head out of his sweater at some point, although it was still twisted around his wrists, and he was craning his neck up so that he could look down at David. His hands were still wrapped around the bars.

"Hi," David said, almost a whisper.

"Hi," Patrick said back, his lips curving in a smile David couldn't help but match with his own.

They stared at each other a long minute, smiling stupidly, until Patrick cleared his throat and moved his hips meaningfully under David's chest. "Gonna spank me while I'm still in my jeans?"

"Mm, no," David said, and bent to nip at Patrick's soft belly, making him flinch and huff a breathless laugh. "No, we'd better get these off."

David made quick work of Patrick's belt, dropping it on the floor with all the lack of respect the braided absurdity deserved, then pulled his jeans off from the ankle. He felt his eyebrows raise as he took in Patrick's Tom Ford high leg boxer briefs, the pair David had given him last Christmas. 

Patrick didn't wear them often. When David had subtly tried to find out why, Patrick had said it wasn't because they were uncomfortable. "They're, ah. They're actually a little too comfortable, if you know what I mean?" Patrick had said.

"I don't," David had said. "At all. They should be comfortable, they're not a lace thong, you're not wearing them for looks." Privately David could admit the looks were absolutely the main impetus for his purchase—the way the briefs cradled the heavy bulge of Patrick's cock and balls, the way the leg hit right at the top of those tree-trunk thighs, was pure art—but for heaven's sake, they were Italian cotton. They should be comfortable.

"Um," Patrick had said, then cleared his throat. "Definitely not a lace thong, that's—maybe a thought for another time. I just meant—they're very comfortable, David. They feel very good. They make my cock feel good, and then I get hard, and then I end up thinking about how you sucked my cock through these underpants when you gave them to me, and then I have to go jerk off in the bathroom. Which is unprofessional," he'd added.

"Oh," David had said faintly. "I mean. You could, maybe, not think about that?"

"I really, really couldn't," Patrick had said.

But Patrick was wearing them now. Patrick had been wearing them all day, while he'd been snippy to customers and vendors and David, when he'd tossed his pen into the wastebasket with a little too much vehemence, while he'd eaten dinner and washed dishes and pushed and pushed and _pushed_ at David until he got what he wanted. All that time he'd been half-hard in his jeans because his cock was snugly encased in soft cotton that David had put there, that David had given him, that David was now going to strip the fuck off of him because David had to get Patrick's cock in his mouth, right the fuck now. 

One sharp tug left the briefs somewhere behind David on the floor, because there was a time and place for careful attention to clothing but this was not it. Patrick was hard in David's hand, thick and hot and fucking irresistible. David didn't hesitate, couldn't hold back, just leaned down and swallowed as much of Patrick as he could.

"Stop stop stop, David, yellow!" Patrick gasped, and David pulled away.

"What," David rasped, and fuck, his voice was already half-shot. "What is it, what's wrong—"

"Just—gimme a second," Patrick said. His face was red, screwed up into a grimace, his eyes closed. His fingers were still clenched around the bars above his head. "I was—gonna come."

"Fuck," David said, because _fuck_ that was hot. "Okay. That's—maybe don't do that yet."

"I _know_ ," Patrick said, cranky and sullen and so turned on his cock bobbed a little with his heartbeat. David wondered if he could lick it, just once, just a little lick. "Don't even think about it," Patrick said, opening his eyes.

"Fine," David said, just a little sulky, which only made Patrick laugh at him.

"Hey," Patrick said, grinning up at David until David couldn't help but smile back. "Can I let go of the headboard now?"

"Um, who's calling the shots here, what do you think I'm going—" 

But Patrick was already sitting up, wrapping his hand around the back of David's neck and pulling him forward until their lips met. Just a soft, slow, slightly awkward kiss, with David braced on his hands over Patrick, and Patrick propped up on one elbow. Just a 'hello' sort of kiss, an 'I know you' sort of kiss, an everyday, good morning and good night kiss without any urgency at all, no matter how much David knew Patrick must want to come. It made David's skin tingle all over.

"Okay, do your worst," Patrick said, flopping back down on the bed. Instead of putting his hands back on the bars, he laced them behind his neck, smiling up at David with just a hint of challenge.

David gave him a light smack on the hip for that, not missing how Patrick's cock jumped and his breath caught in response. "I will," he said, low, a promise, and Patrick's cock twitched again. 

He got off the bed, glancing back at Patrick to see whether he'd take advantage of the space to push against David's unspoken expectation to stay still. But Patrick didn't move, only his chest rising and falling with his breath, the heat in his eyes making David's skin prickle as David tried to hurry through undressing. When his clothes were safely folded on the shelf, he crawled back on the bed, straddling Patrick's body. Patrick was biting his lip, and David leaned down until he could bite too, pull at Patrick's lip with his teeth and tongue until Patrick opened up for him.

"Tell me," David murmured into Patrick's mouth. "Tell me again. Tell me what you want me to do."

Patrick groaned, sounding more frustrated than turned on. His hands slid up David's thighs to his hips, then tugged down. David thought about resisting, making Patrick work for it, but—he let Patrick pull him down their cocks met, making David moan, Patrick's voice echoing his. It was too dry, too much friction, but _god_ David couldn't help thrusting, just a little, against the rough hair and soft skin. Patrick's hands clenched on his hips, and it felt so good David was almost distracted from his plan.

Almost. "Tell me," he said again.

"I want," Patrick said, and then stopped. His fingertips dug in to David's skin. He closed his eyes, and David was about to scold him for it when he opened them again. "I want," he said again. "You. To. Fuck, David, come on..."

"You said it before," David murmured, leaning down to reassure Patrick with a kiss. "You can do it. Say it. Tell me. Tell me and I'll do it, I'll give it to you, it'll be so good, you just have to say it. Ask me for it, come on."

Patrick's eyes closed and he groaned again, almost as if he were in pain. His body was trembling under David's and David loved it, so much, the way Patrick resisted and resisted and resisted until he gave it _all_ up, all at once, all for David.

"I want you to," Patrick said again, then opened his eyes. His eyes were dark and needy and David could not look away. "To push me down. And spank me. And make me take it."

"Yeah," David breathed, and _yanked_ Patrick's shoulder, hard, as he swung his leg out of the way and turned Patrick over onto his front in one smooth move.

"Fuck," Patrick said, high and shocked. He got his knees under him but David wrenched his arm behind his back and pressed his upper body down into the mattress until just Patrick's ass was high in the air, ready and vulnerable and waiting for David's hands. "Fuck, _fuck_ ," Patrick gasped again, turning his face to the side and panting heavily.

"I've got you," David said, sliding his knees under Patrick's belly, pulling Patrick's side tight against him. "You can't move. You can't get away. You just have to—take it," and emphasized his last words with a sharp slap on Patrick's ass. It was hardly anything, no weight at all behind it, but David felt Patrick's cock jerk against his thigh and widened his legs. "Ah ah," he said, mock sternly. "You're not going to come, remember?"

" _Fuck_ ," Patrick said again, heartfelt, but he lifted his ass higher until there was only air between them. David gave him a little rub, as a reward. "That's right," Patrick said, seeming to rally, though his voice was still a little shaky. "I'm not going to come. And then I'm going to suck your cock."

"Mmhm, yep," David said, not trying to hide his amusement at all. He rubbed Patrick's ass again, then gave it another quick tap. Patrick jerked, and David had to push down on his arm behind his back again, which only made him groan. 

This was intense. David liked it, David liked it a _lot_ , but they hadn't—the spanking they'd done before involved a lot more cuddling and a lot less wrestling. The first time they'd done it, Patrick had lain half on top of David, his face pressed in to David's neck, gasping pleas and praise into David's skin as he came under David's hand and against his belly. He'd clung to David afterwards, kissed him and petted him as if David was the one who'd needed aftercare. Which, to be honest, David probably had. If Patrick hadn't brought it up that first time, David doesn't think he would have suggested it himself. Turned out, though, he liked spanking Patrick, liked being the one to get Patrick out of his head, loved watching him give it all up and fall apart. 

But this was—something else. Patrick was clearly getting off at least as much on being held down as the actual spanking. David didn't have him anywhere close to immobilized; if he just relaxed he'd barely notice David's grip on his forearm. Even if he twisted in the right direction, he'd probably have plenty of leverage to escape David's hold. Instead, Patrick was twisting exactly the wrong way, pushing up just enough that David had to keep his grip tight, keep his own muscles tensed, lean over until his weight was pressing Patrick down, and even then Patrick was pushing and pushing and pushing towards David, as if he couldn't help himself.

"I know what you need," David said, hoarse, and let his hand come down on Patrick's ass, hard. 

Patrick shouted, mostly in surprise, David thought, and his hips jerked forward until the tip of his cock rubbed a wet streak along David's thigh. David's own cock was so hard it twitched with every heartbeat, jutting against Patrick's belly with just enough friction to tantalize.

David lifted his hand and saw that Patrick's skin was already starting to turn pink. God, that might be David's favorite part of this, the way Patrick's body showed his touch so immediately and viscerally. Patrick was pale and delicate and vulnerable until David touched him, and then he was on fire.

"I should whip you," David said, without entirely meaning to. Patrick gasped and twitched, and David rubbed his bottom soothingly. "God, do you even know—your skin is so pretty like this." He curled his fingers into Patrick's skin, let one fingernail score a thin line from the inside of one cheek all the way to his hip. Patrick whined, hips twitching as if he couldn't decide whether to push into or away from the sensation.

"Someday," David said, gentling his hand again and setting aside the mental image for another day, after they'd talked about it a _lot_ more. He didn't even own a whip, had never wanted—but with Patrick, he'd found he was willing to attempt a lot of things that had never appealed before. 

There was plenty to appeal right here and now, too. David rubbed Patrick's skin. It would have been soothing, except he could feel how tense Patrick was, anticipating the next sting. "You're so hot for me," he said, grabbing a nice handful of muscle and squeezing hard. Patrick panted under his hand. "You'll look so pretty with my come all across this skin." He squeezed again. "After I fuck you." He lifted his hand. "After I make you come." He brought his hand down, hard, and Patrick _sobbed_. The hand that wasn't in David's grip behind his back braced him against the bed, now, clutching the bedspread by his head until his knuckles were white. 

"I won't," Patrick said, before he'd even caught his breath. "I won't. I'm not go—not going to come. Gonna suck you and make—make _you_ come." 

David spanked him again, gloried in the way it pressed Patrick's belly down on the head of his own cock, the way Patrick's back arched and his shoulder muscles bunched.

"You get a choice now," David said, and waited for Patrick to nod. His eyes were closed now, his mouth open against the bedspread, already struggling to catch his breath. "You can pick a number, if you want. Pick what you think you can take. Or you can let me choose."

He fully expected Patrick to take the first option—he'll pick something fairly high, Patrick liked a challenge. But Patrick immediately said, "You choose."

David had to swallow, hard. "Yeah?" he said, and winced at how tentative it came out.

"Yeah. Yes," Patrick said, opening his eyes and twisting just enough to make eye contact with David. "Green, David."

David couldn't help the rush that went through him at the word, the way it meant confidence and vulnerability and the way Patrick makes a gift of them both. "I won't make it easy," he said, because he needed to be sure.

Patrick's mouth twisted in a grin, his fondest one, the one David loved most. It was half hidden in the bedsheets, which was honestly a relief for David's heart, already beating overtime. But he said, "Yes," again. "I trust you. I want that."

David had to take a deep breath, blink once or twice. No matter how many hundreds of times Patrick has said that to him, it always hit him hard. And Patrick knew that, the asshole, so David took a deep breath and settled his hand back on Patrick's cheek. It was warm under his hand, still pink, and he rubbed a little, just to hear Patrick's breath catch.

"Okay," he said, and cleared his throat. "I'm going to spank you until I think you've had enough. I'm not going to go easy on you. If you come, I get to fuck your red ass and then come all over you. And if you don't come, you get to suck me off."

"Yes," Patrick said, closing his eyes again and pushing up against David's hand, god, as if just David saying that is enough that he needs to give his cock more room. "Yes. Please, David. Please."

And, well. There hasn't yet been a time when Patrick has asked for something and David hasn't given it to him. David won't start now. He lifted his hand, and he took a breath, and he spanked Patrick.

He didn't go easy, either. He let the full weight of his arm drive his hand downward, and opened his fingers, and rubbed his tingling palm firmly against Patrick's skin, and then did it again on the other side. He didn't count; he paid attention to Patrick's breath, his half-swallowed whimpers, the sting of his own palm, the way Patrick's skin turned from delicate pink to a warm flush to angry red. He let go of Patrick's arm so he could switch hands, and Patrick _kept it there_ in the small of his back, god, Patrick could take it so well, give it up so well, all for David.

David stopped. He was panting hard, sweat trickling down the sides of his forehead and the back of his neck. His hands felt swollen. Patrick was trembling, the head of his cock leaving trails of precome all over David's lap, but he hadn't come. David felt so goddamn proud of him.

"You still okay?" David said, as hoarse as if he had been the one crying out. 

Patrick nodded, as vigorously as he could with his face pressed into the bed. His eyelashes were clumped together with tears, but his face was relaxed, unlined.

"Can you do more?"

Patrick hesitated this time, took one quick breath, then another. "I want to," he said finally, which was a more honest answer than David thought he'd get.

"Okay," David said, and stroked the long line of Patrick's spine, up to the nape of his neck and back down again. Patrick shivered and David felt his cock jerk again. "I'm going to give you five more. Just five more, and then you'll be done. Can you do that?"

Patrick nodded without hesitation this time.

"Do you want to do that?" David pressed.

"I do," Patrick said immediately. "I want that, I do, that—that sounds good to me. Please."

God, that was so good for David. He thought about Patrick at the beginning of this evening, sullen and pouty and unable or unwilling to ask, even when he knew David would say yes. And now Patrick was—was shaking in his lap, and in pain, and desperately denying himself an orgasm out of sheer stubbornness, and saying the words like it was nothing. Like he was _free_. _This_ was what David wanted, what Patrick had been asking for, what Patrick _needed_ , what Patrick only got when David gave him this. David didn't think he'd ever stop feeling awed by it.

David closed his fingers, cupped his hand just a little to get a harder impact. He took a deep breath, then let his hand land—one side, the other, back again, too fast for Patrick to catch his breath, four, _five_ and Patrick was panting in wet sobs, his cock jerking and dripping against David's thigh but he _wasn't coming_.

"Oh my god, Patrick," David breathed, petting Patrick's thighs and back, anywhere he could reach, anywhere unmarked. "Patrick, you did it, holy fuck, you didn't come, you're so good, you're so good for me."

" _Fuck_ ," Patrick yelped as his hips drove forward into David's lap and he was _coming_ , holy fuck, David hadn't even _touched_ him, he was coming because David said—

"Really?" he said, and ran a careful finger over his own bright handprint on Patrick's ass, just to feel Patrick's cock jerk again, hear Patrick's weak moan. 

Patrick turned his head enough to glare up at David and David didn't even try to hide his smug grin. "Fuck you," he said, although the impact was lessened by the way his voice shook.

"Mm, guess I get to now, don't I?"

"Um," Patrick said, pushing himself up to his elbows with what looked like a great deal of effort. "No, I don't think so, I won."

"Excuse me?" David said. He couldn't keep his hands off Patrick's ass, running his fingers up and down as gently as he could over the places where red smoothed to white. "You came, that was the deal, if you came I got to fuck you."

"No, the deal was if I came while you were spanking me. And I didn't."

"Okay, maybe technically—" 

"David," Patrick said firmly. He sat up gingerly, one hand on David's shoulder for balance, but winced when his ass hit his heels and jerked up on his knees again.

"Are you too sore?" David said, immediately concerned. "Let me get some cream—"

"David," Patrick said again, but in a completely different tone of voice. His eyes were crinkling up in a smile, and he leaned in and kissed David softly. "I'm fine. It's fine. You did good."

"Okay, but let me get some cream anyway," David said, trying not to be distracted by the way Patrick's words sent warmth to his face.

"I'm fine," Patrick repeated, leaning in to kiss David again. "Um. I'm more than fine. It's kind of—I like it." His eyes darted away from David's, his cheeks flushing slightly, and David could hardly contain the rush of love he felt for this man, who could come untouched from being spanked and then feel shy over saying he liked it.

"Well," David said, his voice cracking slightly. "If you like it."

"I did," Patrick said, his smile growing. "I do." He leaned in and kissed David again, and again, until David could no longer ignore the demands of his cock, insistant between them.

"So, _technically_ —" David said, twisting his mouth away from Patrick's. Patrick dropped his head to David's shoulder with a groan, but David continued undeterred. " _Technically_ since you came, I'm not going to let you suck me off." 

"Sensing a 'but' here," Patrick said into David's shoulder, giving the skin a little bite and making David shiver.

"... I'm just going to let that go," David said, skating his fingers over Patrick's very nice butt. "I'm not going to let me suck you off. But since you made such a mess..." He had to take a breath as Patrick groaned into his neck, then set his teeth lightly against the tendon. God, he was hard, he needed it so badly. But he could wait. A little bit. "Since you made a mess, you can clean me up. And then I'll fuck you."

"Fuck," Patrick said, slightly muffled, then brought his hands up to David's shoulders and pushed him over backwards. 

David let himself fall easily, squirmed up the bed a little and grabbed a couple of pillows to fit under his head. He wasn't going to miss a second of this. Patrick noticed what David was doing, because of course he did, and his mouth twitched up as he leaned down, holding eye contact with David, and let the tip of his tongue dart out to lick a streak of his own come off the inside of David's thigh.

Fuck, oh god—David almost whimpered, had to throw his head back and close his eyes, just for a second. But then Patrick's mouth fastened over the place he just licked, sucking with just a hint of teeth, and David took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, because he had to watch even if this killed him.

Patrick's eyes were closed, his face smooth and relaxed as he licked his way up David's thigh. He was still holding himself up off his heels, and the curve of his back where he arched over to reach David was irresistible. David let his hand trail down over Patrick's side, then up again just as Patrick reached the crease of his thigh. Patrick moaned, his nose nudging David's balls, and David couldn't help himself.

"Please," he said, his voice cracking. "Do it, Patrick, suck them, come on."

"Mm," Patrick said, and turned his face and did.

" _Fuck_ , that feels so—" David said involuntarily. "That's so good, you're so good at that, do that, with your tongue— _fuck_ yes, Patrick—"

Patrick moaned around David's balls and sucked harder. David's other hand found its way to the back of his neck.

"Good, you're so—suck me now, Patrick, suck my dick, come on—"

But Patrick didn't, because he was always and forever an asshole. He blinked his eyes open and looked up at David as he slowly, lewdly, licked from the base of David's cock all the way up to the tip. 

"You are—a crime against humanity," David said, his voice shaking. His fingers scrabbled against Patrick's head, Patrick's hair far too short to offer a good grip. David imagined for one wild second—what if Patrick grew it out, what if David asked him to grow it out just so that David could grab it, put Patrick exactly where he wanted him, wrap those pink lips around his cock and make that hot mouth—

"Patrick," David said, putting a herculean effort into keeping his voice even. "You've got one chance. Suck—my—cock."

Patrick pulled back, just enough to purse his lips thoughtfully. Then he looked David right in the eye, leaned in, and—licked David, one little swirl around the head of his cock and gone.

" _Fuck_ ," David swore, because Patrick was a fucking brat, Patrick was _asking for it_ , and David was going to give it to him. 

He grabbed Patrick's face in both hands and hauled him up. Patrick came willingly, scrabbling and sliding against David's body until David could kiss him, lick the taste of come out of his mouth, bite at those lips until they were swollen and pink, Patrick only half able to kiss back because he was smiling so wide.

"You happy now?" David murmured into his mouth between kisses. "Gonna fuck you—come on you—you want that? Are you happy?"

"Yeah," Patrick sighed, rubbing his whole body against David like a particularly friendly cat. "I'm so—I want that. I'm so happy. I'm so happy, David."

David pulled Patrick's head up, gripping his neck. He looked happy—he looked flushed, and sex-dazed, and sweaty, and David could fucking live in his smile. 

"I am—I am too," he said. It felt suddenly important that Patrick should know.

Patrick's smile grew. "Yeah," he breathed. 

David felt his own smile spreading wide and goofy in return. He cleared his throat. "Gonna fuck you now."

"Yeah," Patrick said again, with a very different tone. "I want that. Do that."

They scrambled up, scattering pillows. Patrick wasn't fighting him, no wrestling now, but neither of them could take their hands off each other long enough to make even the simplest tasks go smoothly. But eventually Patrick was on his hands and knees, ass high in the air, and David was kneeling behind him with one lubed finger inside him.

"Fuck," Patrick gasped, "that's so—"

"Too much?" David said, freezing. God, he was tight, all his muscles switching every time David so much as brushed his oversensitive skin.

"No," Patrick said hesitantly. "No, I'm just—god, that's so much, that's—how many fingers is that?"

"One," David said, and laughed when Patrick swore. "I'll go slow. You can do it, I know you can take my cock." He hesitated. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Patrick said immediately, and went down on his elbows. "Green. Yeah. Yes, David."

God, he was so good. David loved him like this, loved his surrender and his trust and his gorgeous fucking skin, loved the marks David had put there with a ferocity he could barely contain. David petted his side with his clean hand, tried to ignore his own cock, and went as slow as he could.

By the time David got two fingers in, Patrick was starting to pant, and with three he started to whimper. David was wondering whether he should try four when Patrick said, calm and steady, "David."

"Yeah?" David said, freezing.

"You, ah. You should fuck me. Now."

"Are you sure?" David said, frowning. "You're still so tight." He twisted his fingers, gently, to illustrate.

"Yes, fuck, I'm sure David I'm sure," Patrick said, his voice rising in one breath. "Unless you want— _ah_ —want me to come again before you're in me."

"Hm," David said, to make it sound like he was considering it, instead of trying to keep himself from grabbing his own cock and coming right then too. God, Patrick was so—no matter how many times they did this, no matter how many times he saw Patrick like this, writhing and begging and coming completely unraveled for him, every single time was somehow hotter than the last.

He really wanted to get inside Patrick. Like, now.

"Okay," he said breathlessly, pulling his fingers out as slowly as he could. "If you really want, I guess I can do that."

"You're such a _jerk_ ," Patrick said, half muffled into the bed.

"Mm, if you're going to be like that, maybe I won't," David said, squeezing out far too much lube and fumbling it onto his cock. Fuck, just the touch of his own fingers nearly undid him, he had to get in Patrick, right the fuck now.

"No, please," Patrick said, starting to twist around as if he actually thought David wouldn't fuck him.

David pushed him down firmly with one hand between his shoulder blades. Patrick went down easily enough but kept pleading. "Please, David, please fuck me, I want it, I need it, I—"

"Gonna give it to you," David promised, his voice so low he hardly recognized it as himself. He pressed the tip of his cock to Patrick's hole and had to grab Patrick's hips firmly to keep Patrick from pushing back on to him. " _Wait_ for it."

David could tell Patrick was trying his best, barely managing to keep himself to small thrusts and twitches. And _he'd_ already come, even—David barely knew how he was managing to keep himself from fucking all the way into Patrick right away, burying himself in Patrick's heat, making Patrick scream for him.

But Patrick was tight around the head of his cock, even after all the fingering, still clenched so tight against the pain that David was actually a little worried. "You have to relax for me, honey," he said, stroking Patrick's side. "Relax just a bit, let me in—"

Patrick moaned desperately into the bed, and then all at once David was in. He had to bite his bottom lip hard, trying desperately to keep himself in control. _Fuck_ , Patrick was so good, so hot and tight and trying so hard to stay still, to relax, just like David told him to do.

David took a deep breath, and began to thrust. Patrick let out a noise that sounded like pure relief. David didn't let himself speed up, but went as deep as he could, hard, until his hipbones were smacking against the hot, sensitive skin of Patrick's ass. 

"You're taking this so well," David gasped. "You're so beautiful. You're doing so well, Patrick, you're so good, fuck."

Patrick's face twisted with David's words, his eyes clenching shut. "Yellow," he panted, and David stopped still.

"Too much?" David said. Sweat was trickling down his temples. He carefully slid his thumbs off of where they were pressing into Patrick's red skin.

"No," Patrick said. "Yes. I'm gonna—I was gonna come."

"I mean," David said, frowning. "You can."

"Um," Patrick said, squeezing his eyes closed tighter. "Could you. I mean. I want you to. Could you tell me."

David blinked, considering. "You want me to tell you that you can come?"

Patrick nodded fiercely, scraping his cheek against the bedspread.

"Or," David said slowly, following his gut instinct. "Do you want me to tell you that you deserve to come? Because you've been so good?" He hesitated a split second, then added, "For me?"

"Shit," Patrick hissed. "Yes, I—want that. David. I want that." He fumbled one hand towards David's knee, and David leaned forward to take it, lacing their fingers together. Patrick clutched at him.

"You have," David said. He couldn't help it, he started to thrust again, just a slow easy slide. "You are. You do."

"Oh god," Patrick gasped, his fingers tight around David's. "Can I. Tell me. Tell me to come."

"I want you to say it," David said, that same deep instinct driving the words out of his mouth. "Say you deserve it, that you deserve to come."

"I—" Patrick stuttered underneath him. "What—David—"

David leaned even lower over Patrick, wrapped one arm around his waist to anchor them together. He was thrusting harder now, his body insistent. He wanted to hear Patrick say it, wanted it with a desperation that resonated in his bones. "Say it," he demanded. "Tell me."

"I—" Patrick said, heaving in a huge breath. "I—deserve—I deserve it. I deserve to come."

"God, yes," David said, and moved his hand down to Patrick's cock. Patrick moaned loudly, almost a wail, but David just encircled it gently with his hand, just let the force of his hips driving Patrick forward give the smallest bit of friction. "Why do you deserve it? Tell me—fuck, Patrick, fuck—"

"I, oh god." Patrick was leaking against David's hand, smoothing his own way. "Because I was good."

"Say it," David demanded again, one more time, and Patrick had to come because David couldn't hold himself back, he couldn't, but oh god he wanted to hear Patrick say—

"Because—I—was good—for you," Patrick choked out, and David tightened his hand and Patrick was coming, so hard, his cock weakly spurting everything Patrick had after coming so soon before, but he was shaking hard and he was clenching again and again around David's cock and he was holding David's hand like he would explode if he let go.

David managed to hold himself back by the skin of his teeth for barely _3... 2... 1..._ and then he let the clench of Patrick's muscles push him out. All he needed was a couple strokes of his own hand, the hand that had just been around Patrick, slick with Patrick's come, and then David was coming too, white against Patrick's red skin, just the sight making him jerk forward again and again, press the base of his cock against Patrick's twitching hole as the last shuddering spasm ripped through him.

David barely twisted enough to fall on to his back next to Patrick, as Patrick slowly slid down on to his belly. He had to get up—he had to clean Patrick up, get some ointment on him, take care of him. Fuck, he could hardly breathe. He blinked his eyes hard, trying to get rid of the sparkles around the edges of his vision. He took a deep breath, then another, then struggled up to one elbow.

Patrick's head was turned away from him, his back still heaving with his breath. He was still clutching David's hand. His skin was dewy with sweat, the paleness of his back in stark contrast to the inflamed redness of his ass. David reached over with his free hand, because he couldn't help it, and traced one finger gently where his own come was starting to dry, half slippery and half tacky. Patrick twitched under his hand, hissing as his glutes tightened.

"Does it hurt?" David's voice cracked. God, he needed some water.

Patrick snorted, an almost inaudible huff of breath. "Yes, David, it hurts."

"Was it—" David hesitated. He feels stupid even asking—Patrick would have told him, would have said something, if he'd— 

With what looked like an enormous effort, Patrick turned his head towards David. "David," he said, as firmly as anyone could with a voice that raspy and breathless. "Don't get in your head about this. It was—that was exactly what I wanted."

"Yeah?" David said, and he hated how needy he sounded, god, he'd just finished domming the hell out of Patrick, why couldn't he just— 

"Hey," Patrick said, and heaved himself up just enough to flop down most of the way on top of David.

"Oof," David said. Patrick was heavy, and clammy with cooling sweat and other body fluids, and his breath against David's ear kind of tickled. David let his hands slide up Patrick's sides, over his back, cupping his shoulderblades, and held on.

"Exactly what I _needed_ ," Patrick said, so soft David wouldn't have heard him if Patrick hadn't been pressed right up against his ear. "You did it. You were so good. You were so good to me."

David took a deep breath, and another. Even with Patrick's full weight on his chest, he felt lighter.

Patrick turned his head just enough to brush his lips against David's cheek. "I definitely want to do it again." He tensed as if to roll off of David, winced, and gave up. "Maybe next week."

David needed to get up, and get a washcloth, and arnica gel, and some water. He needed to check that Patrick actually was okay, physically, not just high out of his mind on endorphins. But he could stay here, just for a minute, with Patrick's heart over his and their breath slowing in rhythm. He could take his time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to leupagus for beta reading and patting my head when I felt insecure.


End file.
